Wayzz
' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is the kwami of protection who is connected to the Turtle Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a turtle-themed superhero, the current wearer being Master Wang Fu. Wayzz normally stays with Master Fu but he temporarily becomes loaned to Nino to help him transform into Carapace in "Anansi", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". Appearance Wayzz is a small, light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. Personality Wayzz is kind, compassionate, and helpful. He worries when Miraculouses are being used incorrectly and Master Fu takes risks, but he trusts the wisdom of Master Fu, although concerned for the safety of his partner, the remaining Miraculous, and other Miraculous holders. He has a sense of humor, teasing Marinette that she should have been given the kwami of lateness. He is also playful, happily running on a phonograph before getting stuck under it because of it being faster than him. Wayzz can also be curious on occasion seen in "Syren" where he and Tikki begged Master Wang Fu to tell them the secret to modifying their powers and yet he was very understanding of what the consequences would be if he was captured with that knowledge. For the most part Wayzz is obedient towards Master Fu but he doesn't tell him everything at times seen in "Sandboy". As he didn't tell him the importance of tonight and apologized for his mistake. Abilities Wayzz is able to fly, levitate, carry objects that are heavier than him and phase through solid objects. He can also sense the aura of a Miraculous, like when a Miraculous is being used for dark purposes, sensing that Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous are under Hawk Moth's control. He also appears to have a strong connection to other kwamis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVLTu_WDlWE As a kwami, Wayzz gives the wearer the power of protection and transforms them into a turtle-themed superhero by entering the Turtle Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Shell-ter, Wayzz begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the bracelet and reverting the wearer back to normal. To transform them again, he first needs to refuel by eating. Relationships Trivia * In the pavilion of the phonograph, Wayzz can be seen sleeping in a matchbox with a picture of the famous Théophile Steinlen poster art of the Parisian establishment, Le Chat Noir hanging on the side. *Wayzz's name is based on the word "wise", and is pronounced the same way in the original French dub. **However, in the English dub, "Wayzz" is pronounced the same as "ways". *Wayzz is the third kwami to be akumatized, the first being Pollen and the second being Trixx. ** However this is indirectly. See also * Wayzz on the Miraculous Ladybug Wiki. Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Genderless